Жемчуг
Жемчуг ( ) — одна из главных персонажей во «''Вселенной Стивена». Жемчуг — представитель команды Кристальных самоцветов и одна из ближайших последователей Розы Кварц — её доверенное лицо. Жемчуг является одним из выживших самоцветов на Земле, которые восстали против остальных захватчиков, дабы остановить колонизацию планеты. Жемчуг защищает Землю около 5000 лет вместе с оставшимися самоцветами: Гранат и Аметист. Позже начинает обучать Стивена и Конни боевым искусствам. Характер Жемчуг — перфекционистка и стратег, которая ценит ум и логику. Она очень интеллектуальна и грациозна в обычное время, и крайне жестока и порой безрассудна в бою, если речь идёт о защите её близких. Имеет широкий спектр знаний на очень многие темы, начиная с истории самоцветов и заканчивая ракетостроением. Несмотря на её интеллигентное и спокойное поведение, Жемчуг очень легко разозлить или вогнать в состояние подавленности. Например, когда её планы рушатся или когда Аметист вмешивается в её душевное равновесие. Порой она «выходит из себя» и из-за того, что Аметист просто говорит что-то, чего Стивен не должен был знать. К Стивену она относится очень заботливо и по-матерински. Порой бывает строгой, но это лишь из-за того, что она очень любит его. Жемчуг очень трепетно относилась к Розе и очень скучает по ней. В «Too Far» Перидот заметила, что Жемчуг склонна к спонтанному пению и плачу, чем похожа на Стивена. Несмотря на то, что Жемчуг может вести себя высокомерно, как показано в «Friend Ship», у неё низкая самооценка. Она очень зависит от мнения других и всегда нуждается в оценке своей ценности, а так же в том, чтобы ею кто-то руководил (так как сама в далёком прошлом была прислугой, как и все жемчужины Родного мира). Она считает себя бесполезной и слабой, но благодаря поддержке Гранат в «Friend Ship» она начала работать над с собой в лучшую сторону. Жемчуг не особо приспособлена к жизни на Земле. Она не понимает до конца человеческие привычки, такие как шутки, игры, еда и дни рождения. Она выразила большое желание покинуть Землю в «Space Race», чтобы увидеть космос. У Жемчуг пессимистический взгляд на человечество, о чём свидетельствует её заявление в «Keep Beach City Weird»: Несмотря на это, она предана своему делу в защите человечества. Также она находит некоторые аспекты Земли удивительными. Но уже в «Last One Out of Beach City» Жемчуг проявляет серьёзный интерес к человеческой жизни, включая одежду, музыку и знакомства. В прошлом её личность была совсем другой. Она была высокомерной и видела себя как Кристального самоцвета, который намного лучше людей. Это было лучше всего показано на примере обращения с Грэгом в эпизоде «We Need to Talk». Жемчуг гордится тем, что она Кристальный самоцвет, а также криминальная личность вот уже 5750 лет («Я уже 5000 лет как преступница''»). Жемчуг относится к процессу слияния самоцветов достаточно серьёзно и считает, что это надо делать только на крайние меры, о чём говорит в сериях «Giant Woman» и «Fusion Cuisine». Тем не менее, в «We Need to Talk» она объединилась с Розой в Радужный Кварц, имея цель подразнить Грэга, а также с Аметист в Опал, чтобы повернуть бур на бок («Log Date 7 15 2»). После серии A Single Pale Rose мы узнаём, что она была личной Жемчуг Розового Алмаза. Когда Розовый Алмаз предложила свой план, Жемчуг пыталась отговорить её, но всё же, после доводов Розового Алмаза, помогла реализовать задуманное; также Жемчуг исполнила последнюю просьбу Розового Алмаза именно как её "хозяйки" — никому не рассказывать о том, что произошло на самом деле. Способности Как и все самоцветы первой эры, умеет перевоплощаться, призывать оружие и возвращаться в свой самоцвет, когда их тело сильно повреждено. Активирование её самоцвета призывает винтообразное копьё, форма которого позволяет этому оружию вворачиваться в тело врага при попадании, причиняя страшные повреждения. Из всех Кристальных самоцветов Жемчуг меньше всего проявляет желание менять форму, ограничиваясь лишь трансформацией наряда. * Диди Магно-Холл считает, что Жемчуг не использует свои способности изменения формы потому, что еще не было момента, в котором это способность бы пригодилась очень сильно. Своим талантом Жемчуг считает консультирование исторических фактов («Historical Friction»), чем она помогла Стивену и Джейми для пьесы про основание Пляжного города. Она прекрасно готовит. Жемчуг довольно жёсткая и сильная, поскольку может нанести множество ударов до того, как поддаться своим ранам. В «Coach Steven» она приняла удар в голову с прямого попадания булавой Сугилит, и всё ещё могла двигаться, учитывая моральную поддержку Стивена. Тем не менее, она вернулась в свой самоцвет после удара мечом в живот, который пронзил её насквозь в эпизоде «Steven the Sword Fighter». Она прекрасная фехтовальщица, движется быстро и включает элементы танца в свой боевой стиль. В то время как она очень сильна физически, она ещё сильна и духовно. Она очень сконцентрирована и умна, обладает наибольшей силой, когда дело доходит до реального боя. В серии «Steven and the Stevens» было показано, что она умеет играть на скрипке. Также она умеет петь, за весь мультсериал у неё есть одна сольная песня («It's Over, Isn't It?») и несколько песен, исполненных в дуэте («Strong in the Real Way», «Do It For Her») или группе («We are the Crystal Gems», «Peace and Love (On Planet Earth)», «Mr. Greg»). Умения * Владение копьём: Благодаря годам обучения и тренировок Жемчуг может вызывать своё оружие: перламутровое копьё. Жемчуг очень опытна в боевом искусстве с копьём, и идёт в тандеме с схемой своих боевых действий, которые включают в себя танцы, преимущественно балет. Она движется грациозно и быстро в течении боя и атакует копьём с изяществом и самообладанием. Она также хорошо держится и в ближнем бою, способная сражаться против двух своих водных клонов, владея двойными копьями. Затем Висмут улучшила копьё Жемчуг, сделав из него трезубец. ** Двойное владение: Жемчуг способна владеть двумя копьями в бою, но это было показано лишь раз, в «Ocean Gem». Интересно, что в тот момент она закричала: «''Ненавижу зеркальные бои!». ** 'Взрывы энергии:' Жемчуг может стрелять огненными шарами и стрелообразными пучками энергии из своего копья. Когда Висмут модернизировала копьё в трезубец, Жемчуг теперь может выстреливать лазерные лучи. * 'Фехтование на мечах:' Жемчуг мастерски владеет мечом, и также как и с копьём, она может владеть двумя мечами сразу. * 'Владение секирой:' В «Onion Trade» Жемчуг искала свою секиру в комнате Аметист, что намекает на то, что она умеет обращаться с этим видом оружия. * 'Вождение:' Жемчуг, похоже, единственный самоцвет, который умеет водить. Она также отличная гонщица. * 'Наставничество:' Жемчуг, как самый старший самоцвет в команде, также прекрасная наставница. Она продвигает Стивена в образовании, таким образом повышая его IQ, и тренирует Конни в фехтовании. Также она немного продвигала Аметист в «Steven vs. Amethyst» и за день до событий серии «Beta». * 'Владение боевым топором:' у Жемчуг в комнате есть коллекция топоров, хотя ни разу не было показано, чтобы она их использовала. Единственное, что доказывает это умение, так это то, что в серии «Mindful Education» одна из голограмм Жемчуг, нападая на Стивонни, была вооружена топором. * 'Управление технологиями самоцветов:' В «Jail Break» и «Friend Ship» Жемчуг могла использовать технологии самоцветов. ** 'Пилотирование': также она умеет управлять космическими кораблями. Уникальные способности * 'Высокий интеллект:' Жемчуг показана весьма осведомлённой в человеческой инженерии, несмотря на своё пренебрежительное отношение к человеческой культуре в целом, так как она смогла отремонтировать и модернизировать фургон Грэга, а также построить космический корабль из металлолома. Возможно, Жемчуг наиболее образованная среди остальных Кристальных самоцветов, так как преуспела в области аэронавтики и авиационно-космической техники. ** 'Инженерия:' Жемчуг, как и Перидот, проявляет навыки инженера в «Space Race», «Political Power», «Friend Ship», «Back to the Barn» и «Too Far», создавая приборы от ликвидатора робоноидов до звездолёта. * 'Голограммы:' Жемчуг может проецировать голографические изображения из своего самоцвета, которые она использует, в основном, чтобы что-то показать. В то время, как многие голограммы нематериальны, некоторые из них (например Жемчуг-голограмма) могут контактировать с твёрдыми веществами. Они, как правило, функционируют как тренировочные манекены и спаринг-партнёры. Также она непроизвольно проецирует свои сны, когда спит. ** 'Проекция сна:' когда Жемчуг спит, другие самоцветы могут увидеть её сон в виде голограммы, как и все её мысли, которые она не может или не хочет скрыть. ** 'Проекция воспоминаний:' в «Cheeseburger Backpack» Жемчуг показала в виде голограммы воспоминание о Шпиле Лунного моря, в котором отдыхали самоцветы. * 'Карманное измерение:' Выполняя специальный танец, Жемчуг может вызывать и хранить предметы в своём самоцвете. * 'Манипуляция песком и облаками:' Было показано, что Жемчуг может манипулировать небольшим количеством легких, рассыпчатых веществ, таких как песок и облака, чтобы создать небольшие фигурки себя и Аметист в «Giant Woman», или притянуть облака в «Sworn to the Sword». * 'Ходьба по воде:' Жемчуг может ходить по воде, как Ляпис, Опал и Лев. * 'Левитация:' Жемчуг может ненадолго подниматься в воздух. В «Mirror Gem» она показала, что может заставлять вещи парить в воздухе, что немного напоминает 'телекинез. Оружие Слияние * Вместе с Аметист образует Опал. Их слияние долгое время было довольно трудным, из-за совершенно противоположных характеров. * Вместе с Розой Кварц образует Радужный Кварц. У них были тесные отношения, чтобы образовать красивое слияние. ** Образует Радужный Кварц 2.0 вместе со Стивеном * Вместе с Гранат образует Сардоникс. Жемчуг любит это слияние, так как ей хотелось быть частью отношений между Рубин и Сапфир. * Вместе с Гранат и Аметист образует Александрит. По словам Жемчуг, они сливаются вместе только в случае смертельной опасности. * Вместе с Гранат, Аметист и Стивеном образует Обсидиан. Они сливаются вместе только в случае крайней необходимости. * Вместе с Розовой Жемчуг образует Мега Жемчуг. Галерея: способности пвапваппрпар.png|Копьё Жемчуг Pearl's Trident.png|Улучшенное копьё PearlBubble-0.png|Пузырь Жемчуг Imageedit 1 7207303594.gif|Призыв копья Cheeseburger Backpack Pearl 01.gif|Проекция воспоминаний Fusion Dance.gif|Манипуляция песком попрорпо.gif|Голограмма Жемчуг Tumblr n28xupVGBm1t4x32xo5 500.gif|Карманное измерение Жемчуг WriP0a.gif|Левитация Жемчуг Spinning mirror long.gif|Жемчуг заставляет зеркало левитировать Chille Tid Pearl Thirst Dream.gif|Проекция сна Жемчуг Pearl_Self-Replication.gif|Копирование голограмм Безимени-2.gif|Выстрелы энергией Pearl Energy Blast.gif|Мощный энергетический взрыв парапр.gif|Двойное владение копьём Sworn to the Sword 006.gif|Владение мечом Безимени-1-1441476627.gif|Управление облаками Pearl shapeshifts into Rose.gif|Смена формы Connie Pearl Swordfight.gif|Владение копьём Вещи Жемчуг С Жемчуг связано множество предметов: NewSpear.png|Копьё Жемчуг|link=Копьё Жемчуг|linktext=Копьё Жемчуг G2SWOn9cGlE.jpg|Любимое дерево Жемчуг|linktext=Дерево Жемчуг New Holo Pearl 2.png|Голографическая Жемчуг|link=Жемчуг-голограмма|linktext=Жемчуг-голограмма ReplicatorWandPNG-0.png|Ныне уничтоженный репликатор|link=Репликатор|linktext=Репликатор Vlcsnap-2016-01-20-16h40m14s748.png|Тренировочные и боевые мечи Жемчуг|link=Мечи Жемчуг|linktext=Мечи Жемчуг Vlcsnap-2016-01-01-21h26m53s316.png|Шашки (совместно с Аметист и Стивеном)|link=Шашки|linktext=Шашки MirrorRev.png|Зеркало с самоцветом Ляпис|link=Зеркало|linktext=Зеркало Robot.finish.png|Жемчугбот|link=Жемчугбот|linktext=Жемчугбот Yummy_Apple_Juice.png|Обычный яблочный сок Concerned Pearl Face.png|Скрипка|link=Скрипка Жемчуг|linktext=Скрипка Жемчуг Осколки самоцветов.png|Осколки самоцветов|link=Осколки самоцветов WarpWhistleTransparent.png|Трансфлейтер|link=Трансфлейтер Machthingpng.png|Юнивёрс Мах 3|link=Юниверс Max 3 Внешний вид У Жемчуг тонкое, гибкое и пластичное тело, бледно-белая кожа с желтоватым оттенком и светло-персиковые волосы. У неё большие голубые глаза и конусообразный нос. Её самоцвет — это большая овальной формы жемчужина, расположенная во лбу. Жемчуг немного ниже, чем Гранат. После регенерации Сейчас Жемчуг носит голубой топ, поверх которого бирюзовый пиджак с короткими рукавами, тёмно-синие штаны и розовые балетки. Дизайн Экипировка Регенерации Трансформации Деформации Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= |-|На закате= |-|В сумерках= |-|Ночью= |-|На рассвете = |-|В Киндергартене= |-|В главной диспетчерской Киндергартена= |-|В Изломе Галактики= |-|В пустыне= |-|В зелёном свете= |-|В рассказе Гранат= |-|В карманном измерении= |-|У замороженного фонтана = Появления Комната Комната Жемчуг целиком состоит из водопадов. Течения водопадов ведут в комнату Аметист, унося туда разные вещи, при этом Жемчуг считает, что Аметист крадет их у неё. Интересен факт того, что её комната — среда её нахождения в мире (ракушки, а они под водой). Тоже самое с Аметист и Гранат. Имеет коллекцию мечей, и, возможно, берёт пузыри с самоцветами у Гранат, чтобы рассмотреть их в тайне от всех. Цитаты См основную статью Жемчуг/Цитаты Камень самоцвета Геммология thumb|150px * Жемчуг — это единственный драгоценный минерал, не требующий обработки. * Розовый Жемчуг — один из любимых камней женщин Востока. Японцы считают его средством омоложения. Индийские знахари высказываются о том, что присутствие в камне самых важных водяных, воздушных и земляных первоэлементов оказывает охлаждающее и успокаивающее свойство. * По мнению многих археологов именно жемчуг стал первой драгоценностью, которая привлекла полудикого человека не столько своей практической пользой, но эстетическим совершенством. * В природе существует 8 конфигураций жемчуга: кнопка, капля, груша, овал, полукруг, круг, неправильная форма и сфера. * Очень редко две или более жемчужины срастаются. * На самом деле, природный жемчуг, особенно пригодный для ювелиров в наше время крайне редок. * Самая крупная в мире жемчужина — Филлипинская «Жемчужина Аллаха» весом 6,35 килограмм, 32 000 карат, имеет диаметр 238 миллиметров * Следуя номенклатуре минералов, утверждённой ММА, жемчуг не является минералом. Интересные факты centre|thumb|350x350px|Эволюция облика Жемчуг * При переходе от пилотной серии к текущим, Жемчуг прошла наиболее резкое изменение среди всех самоцветов. Среди изменений: ** Удаление видимого золотого кольца вокруг ее камня. ** Удаление серьги (и видимых ушей вообще). ** Цвет кожи изменился от синего к белому с небольшим оттенком желтого. ** Изменение формы носа. ** Лицо стало более круглым. ** Значительное изменение костюма. ** Прическа стала зачесана назад, волосы закрывают уши. *** Цвет волос из розового стал персиковым. ** Цвет глаз изменился с черного на голубой. ** Изменение голоса. ** Изменение характера (в пилотном эпизоде Жемчуг была готова посмеяться вместе с Аметист над Стивеном). * Жемчуг была первым самоцветом в сериале, который регенерировал. * Во время регенерации Жемчуг можно заметить силуэты её в молодости, в пилотной версии, костюм до регенерации. * Ребекка Шугар заявила, что Жемчуг представляет собой стадию групповой зависимости в спектре эмоционального развития человека. * И Йен Джонс-Кварти, и Ребекка сделали Жемчуг '''антигероем для создания относительности к остальным персонажам. Она отображает некоторые из пороков антигероев, среди которых — эгоизм. * В «Together Breakfast», было показано, что Жемчуг имеет большую коллекцию мечей. ** Также в своём арсенале Жемчуг имеет коллекцию топоров и ныне уничтоженный Репликатор. * В «So Many Birthdays» Жемчуг говорит, что все самоцветы, за исключением Стивена, не имеют определённого возраста. thumb|Зрачки Жемчуг thumb|Страница в гиде по Кристальным самоцветам * У Жемчуг есть зрачки, это было видно в серии «Lars and the Cool Kids». Так что она — первый появившийся в кадре персонаж не-слияние, у которого есть зрачки. Второй — Яшма, третий — Сапфир. * Жемчуг поёт первый раз в эпизоде «Coach Steven». * У каждого самоцвета есть свой стиль танца, который они используют при слиянии или борьбе. Стиль Жемчуг — балет. * В большинстве своих слияний Жемчуг более заметно доминирует как и во внешности, так и в характере. ** Радужный Кварц — единственное слияние, которое не переняло точную форму носа Жемчуг. ** Кроме того, слияния Жемчуг имеют поразительную гибкость и возможность манипулировать анатомией своего тела без всякого вреда (хотя это не было показано у Радужного Кварца). ** Все слияния Жемчуг, кроме Радужного Кварца, Стивен прозвал «великаншами». * Из-за того, что Жемчуг является камнем органического происхождения, то и слияния Жемчуг имеют обилие цветов: ** Опал — игра цвета через дифракцию; ** Радужный Кварц — металлическое покрытие; ** Сардоникс — разноцветные полоски на камне; ** Александрит — изменение цвета камня под разным влиянием света. * В «Fusion Cuisine» Жемчуг сказала, что она ненавидит еду и процесс пищеварения. Однако, в серии «So Many Birthdays» она ответила Стивену, что любит торты, а в серии «Together Breakfast» вместе с другими Кристальными самоцветами готовилась съесть Совместный завтрак, но как и другие передумала и согласилась заказать пиццу. ** Мэтт Барнетт, в ответ на вопросы поклонников, написал в своем Твиттере, что Жемчуг нравится только процесс приготовления еды. ** Тем не менее, она не отказывается насладиться чаем, когда она приносит чайник на карусель «Чашки» в эпизоде «Serious Steven», или когда она спрашивает у Конни, какой её любимый чай в эпизоде «Bubble Buddies». ** В «Last One Out of Beach City» Жемчуг пила яблочный сок. * В «Cat Fingers» было показано, что щеки Жемчуг при смущении окрашиваются в голубоватый оттенок. * Жемчуг больше других Кристальных самоцветов хочет вернуться обратно в Родной мир, что иронично, так как она явно ненавидит проживающих там самоцветов («Sworn to the Sword»). * Жемчуг считает, что спасательный жилет — ненужный предмет для жемчуга, как показано в «Chille Tid», так как она сама формируется под водой. * В «The Return» Яшма упоминает о «дефектности» Жемчуг. ** В серии «Back to the Barn» мы узнаём, что Жемчуг, как остальные ей подобные, должны быть прислугой других самоцветов. Сама Жемчуг никому не служит, и под «дефектностью» Яшма подразумевает это. * Когда Жемчуг спит, её самоцвет проецирует голограмму, где показан её сон. * В эпизоде «Lion 3: Straight to Video» Жемчуг признает, что она частенько наблюдает за Стивеном, пока тот спит, и под «частенько» подразумевается всегда. * Жемчуг — первый самоцвет, имеющий расположение камня во лбу. Второй — Перидот, третий - Белый Алмаз. * В эпизоде «Back to the Barn» Перидот подтвердила, что в Родном Мире существуют сотни жемчугов, и что они созданы для прислуживания. ** Также это подтверждает, что может существовать множество самоцветов одного вида. ** У каждого жемчуга есть хозяин. ** Однако Жемчуг из Кристальных самоцветов считает, что никому не принадлежит. ** В «Message Received» Жемчуг говорит Стивену, что не все жемчужины знакомы друг с другом. (Однако в серии Now We're Only Falling Apart было показано, что она стоит с Голубым и Жёлтым Жемчугами.) * В реальной жизни Жемчуг работала бы экскурсоводом в музее.https://twitter.com/ben_levin/status/702762367327666176 * У Жемчуг больше всего способностей из кристальных самоцветов, хотя уступает в этом Стивену. * Жемчуг - одна из трех самоцветов, которая участвовала в 4 слияниях. Другие два - Аметист и Сапфир. * У Жемчуг нет водительских прав и юридического удостоверения о регистрации как гражданки США, так как понимает всю абсурдность того, что не может внести в документ то, что она является инопланетянкой. * Из старших Кристальных самоцветов Жемчуг больше всех пела в мультсериале. * Как сообщила Ребекка на десятом подкасте, любимый цвет Жемчуг – розовый, как это видно по тому, как она «залипала» на волосы байкерши. * В четвертом выпуске 2 сезона подкастов Cartoon Network создатели мультсериала и Диди Магно-Холл сообщили, что: ** Изначально Жемчуг не должна была быть такой ответственной по отношению к воспитанию Стивена. По словам Диди, что-то в описании самого персонажа заставило ее проявить материнские чувства к Стивену во время озвучки. Ребекке понравилась данная интерпретация персонажа, поэтому это стало каноном. ** Разработка дизайна Жемчуг была самой сложной, из всех основных самоцветов. Ее дизайн должен был резко противопоставляться дизайну Аметист. ** Ранний дизайн Жемчуг в смокинге был вдохновлен идеей о том, что самоцветы представляют прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Жемчуг — это прошлое. *** Во многом именно связь с прошлым, определила то, как будет выглядеть Жемчуг в первом эпизоде. На основе прозрачной юбки и простой одежды был создан единый схожий дизайн для всех остальных самоцветов сериала. * После Стивена, Жемчуг стала вторым самоцветом имеющим мобильный телефон. * Согласно словам создателей на подкасте, самоцвет в своё время вытащила меч Экскалибур и хранит его в собственной коллекции. * Диди Магно-Холл считает, что Жемчуг превратится в изящную птицу (например, голубя или лебедя), если она заинтересована в изменении формы; Маккензи Этвуд уверен, что это будет фламинго. * Это единственная известная Жемчужина, не одетая полуголой. ** Хотя, на концепт-артах она была одета, по стилю схожим с Жёлтой и Голубой Жемчуг. * Многие фанаты находят сходство Жемчуг с Профессором Снейпом из серии книг о "Гарри Поттере": ** Они оба были влюблены в девушку с цветочным именем. ** У обоих была неразделенная любовь, из-за того, что те полюбили других. ** Оба работали у антагонистов, но перешли на сторону протагонистов. * Её новая регенерация похожа, на наряд который она носила, в серии «Last One Out of Beach City». * На панели "San Diego Comic-Con 2019" Ребекка Шугар рассказала, что Жемчуг никогда, не служила Белому Алмазу. Примечания ar:بيرل de:Pearl en:Pearl es:Perla fi:Pearl fr:Perle hu:Gyöngy ja:パール pl:Perła pt:Pérola pt-br:Pérola ro:Perlă tr:İnci vi:Pearl Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кристальные самоцветы Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Жемчуга Категория:Тайная команда Категория:Учителя Школы Маленького Родного мира